Forgiveness or Not
by Dragons-Twilight1992
Summary: Bella as a human gets kidnapped by the Volturi. When she eventually reunites with the Cullen's 100 years later she marries Edward. But just like that they leave her. She doesn't understand why till a member of her new family points out what she had missed. So she and some new family take over Volterra. Will Bella and the Cullen's ever reunite for a third time?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

**Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker**

* * *

**Introduction**

Bella as a human gets kidnapped by the Volturi. When she eventually reunites with the Cullen's she marries Edward. But just like that they leave her. She doesn't understand why till she gets a vision of the Volturi her enemies convincing the Cullen's to leave her. So she and some new friends take over Volterra. Will Bella and the Cullen's ever reunite for a third time?

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I remember all my human life. The time Edward left me the time I rescued him for Volterra. Edward and mine's wedding planning. Then the Volturi kidnapping me before the wedding and killing Charlie. Aro turning me into a vampire and forbid me to contact the Cullen's. Heidi, Demetri and Felix were my only friends in those times as well as Marcus. Who felt bad for what I was going though. He was the one that told me the Aro and Caius only wanted me for my power as a sponge with a physical and mental shield.

100 years after they kidnapped me they sent me to kill the Cullen's. They recognised me and I was welcomed back. Those months I spent with them where the happiest in my life. Then Aro told me he was coming and expected me to do my job. I left the Cullen's with a note of my plan and left to get myself ready for the fight.

The day of the fight I killed many Volturi before they bought out their secret weapon Mike Newton. I managed to survive and so did the Cullen's because of my shield. But Mike promised to be back to finish me and so did Aro if I didn't pledge allegiance to him. I said no. They left but I knew it was far from over.

Edward and I married 2 months later. I was blissfully happy. After a few months I had gone on a solo hunting trip to return to find the house abandoned with a letter from Edward that he had found his true mate and had promised this time he would never see me again. I bust the note into flames. My sadness turned into anger how dare they leave me again. I packed what I had and I put my hand up to the house and basically willed it to explore. Inside was the rest of everyone's things including the engagement ring and necklace Edward had left me.

Once I destroyed their house I ran with anger and sadness/emptiness within me. I met up with another coven there were mates Linnaea and Mark, Leanne and John, Allan and Mary and by himself Tommy. After I had stayed with them a bit I told them my story and about my powers. Tommy was the one that suggested that the Cullen's didn't plan to leave me. But were FORCED no they were given an ULTIMATUM by the Volturi and Mike Newton. How I hated them. I finally phoned Marcus and asked for the truth did the Volturi have anything with the Cullen's leaving me. And he answered yes. So here I am on my way to Volterra with my coven. I will bring them down then I will figure out how I feel about the Cullen's. But one thing was for certain the Volturi was about to be bought down by me and my plan...

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you thing? Sorry it was so short. Please review and i'll try my best to update as soon as possible:)**


	2. Chapter 1

**This story/chapter is dedicated to my Nan Judy Mary Smart who's birthday was on the 28th of February. Nan I hope you had a great birthday in Heaven. I love you always**

* * *

**Chapter .1.**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

We landed in Florence and we hired two cars. I told my family to meet me 10 miles outside Volterra. So we drove fast through Italy. I didn't really want to take in want I had seen before. When we got to our meeting point I stop and everyone gets out of the cars.

"Ok. We are going to 'pledge' allegiance to Aro. But it won't be real. I will be putting fake thoughts through our heads as he touches out hands. Our mines are now also connected but Aro won't know that either. I am changing our eye colour to red so he will be ecstatic", I say

"What about feeding?" Mary asks

"Well we say we want to hunt in Florence. If he wants us to have humans with him I will put an illusion we have killed a human and I will erase that human's memory and send them safely from the city. We do things to please Aro. But we will be subtlety undermining him and Caius. And especially Mike bloody Newton. Even if it takes years I want them to feel comfortable trusting us before we take them out and I want to assess their strengths. Especially Newton's. I want to know all their schemes too. We can only trust Marcus, Heidi, Demetri and Felix. I will link our minds up with them too and produce false thoughts for them too", I say

"The Volturi don't know who they have messed with", Tommy says chuckling

"I am going to make Newton my false mate. Marcus will confirm it with me giving Aro a false reading. Now everyone lets go. I am shielding us now. Our eyes are now red too. Let's get deep within the Royal Volturi Coven", I say

We get back in our cars and drive into Volterra. We get out in a dark area just outside the castle.

"Izzy", Felix says

"Felix", I say

"_Are we good?" Felix thinks_

"_Yes we are. Jane is on her way so lets get going", I think_

"Izzy", Jane sneers as we walk in

"Hello to you too Jane", I say, "Still look like a boy as ever"

Jane tries and uses her power on us but she can't and she snarls.

"We are here to see Aro. Take us too him", I say

"Come on Jane", Felix says leading us to the throne room

"Ah Isabella! You look good and what is this you are taking on the human diet! Excellent", Aro says giddy with happiness

I keep the disgusted look of my face.

"Master", I say biting the word out, "I want to pledge my allegiance to the Volturi so would my friends here"

"Let me see", Aro says holding out his hand

I take his hand and give him fake memories of my 'true' 'devotion' to the Volturi and that I would be loyal to him and take Newton as my mate. Lucky Aro didn't know my shield is multiple layers.

"Excellent! Marcus can you check Isabella and Mike's bond lines?" Aro asks

Marcus looks at me and Mike.

"_Don't worry I have this covered", I think to Marcus_

Aro takes Marcus's hand and claps.

"Mike it appears Isabella is your mate. Isn't that wonderful Caius?" Aro asks

"Fantastic. With both their power we will be unstoppable", Caius says

"Master can I please go and enjoy my mate's company?" Mike asks

"Of course. You two lovebirds have fun", Aro says

"His Majesty is my generous", I say biting it out

"First I want to read the thoughts of your friends", Aro says taking Tommy's hand

He goes to one to the other not expecting a thing.

"Guard these are Leanne and John, Allan and Mary, Linnaea and Mark and Tommy", Aro says

"Master Aro. Tommy is my mate I can feel it", Heidi says

"Marcus?" Aro asks

"It is true them are mates", Marcus says

"How wonderful!" Aro says cheerfully

I really want to strangle him. His voice is getting on my nerves.

"Now why don't you lovebirds go to your rooms? Mike, Isabella will be with you because she is your mate", Aro says

Great now I have to share with him. I will keep him asleep most of the time. I can't stand Newton and his smug smile on his face at the moment.

"That is fine Master. Come along Bella", Mike says

"Here are your blue coats", Aro says

"What about my purple one?" I ask

"We will make you back up to that one", Aro says

"Fine", I say taking the cloak and following Newton

"_Have fun", Tommy thinks to me_

"_Thanks Tommy", I say with sarcasm_

"Bella this is my room", Mike says

It was black and gold. I feel the aura it is dark in dangerous. Well time to get just a little bit of information out of Newton.

"Oh Mike it is so beautiful", I say lovingly

"I knew you would like it. That's why I picked it", Newton says

"This room is so sexy. Why don't you allow me to get changed and we can have some fun", I say dazzling him

"Great I will wait on the bed", Newton says

I close the bathroom door and try not to vomit. Newton is foul and smells of dark burning flesh. I change into something (that will be thrown out later). I go to Newton and his eyes open up.

"Mike how long it has been since you where intimate?" I ask seductively turning on my seductive power

"Long time. What about you?" Newton asks

"A while. Cullen was never good in bed", I lie

"I am about to give you the ride of your life", Newton says

"I am sure you will. Now _Sleep_", I say looking Newton in the eyes and making him sleep

He collapses in a most undignified way and snores. Great they are louder than an elephant. I get up of make and make sure everyone thinks we are having sex but Marcus, Felix, Heidi, Demetri and my friends. I concentrate and try and get a read on his power. But damn Renata must be in play. Well I can fix that. I break through the shield and find out some things about his powers. He needed to hunt if he used them a lot. And he had more than one like me. I would get a better read in the days to come.

I leave the bed having enough of touching Newton.

"_Marcus I will met you in your office in 20 minutes have to wash Newton off me", I think to Marcus_

"_He really is bad isn't he?" Marcus asks_

"_I can't stand him. Lucky I only had to use my powers", I think, "I am going for a shower"_

I take a long shower pureeing my body of Newton's dark taint. I then get dressed and turn myself invisible and remove my scent. So nobody could tell I was roaming the halls. I go into Marcus's study. And shut the door and with my power lock it. I turn visible again.

"Father", I say

"My Isa. You did great today", Marcus says hugging me

"Thank you. I am going to get to the bottom of this", I say

"And hopefully destroy the Volturi", Marcus says

"You don't want me to destroy you do you?" I ask

"I have done ruling and living without Didyme", Marcus says

"I will bring Didyme back after we destroy the Volturi you have my word", I say

"I will decide later. I want you to find out who killed Didyme I know someone did", Marcus says

"I will find that out while I am here. Then you can be the one to destroy them", I say

"Thank you. By the way can I see your real bonds?" Marcus asks

"Fine", I say dropping that part of my shield

"Your bonds to the Cullen's our smashed and want I would call bleeding. But Edward is your soul mate", Marcus says

"Well I haven't decided what I am going to do about it yet. Maybe in time when I find out what is going on here", I say

"Be careful Isa", Marcus says

"Always am", I say leaving the room

It was time to wake Newton up. To get him to give me some secrets…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


	3. Chapter 2

**HAPPY 23rd BIRTHDAY TO ME**

* * *

**Chapter .2.**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I go back to Mike's room. I want to destroy the enemy I need to know the enemy. I had felt myself pregnant a few days ago. I am delaying it. Till after I destroy the Volturi.

I look at Newton on the bed. He disgusts me. I hear Aro call for us. So I plant memories in Newton's mind and wake him up.

"You were amazing", Newton says

"Thank you. Aro is calling to us", I say

"Then we better go. I want to show him my memories off our special night", Newton says

"Go right ahead", I purr

I roll my eyes when his back is turned. I plant memories in his head of a morning make out season then head to the throne room.

"Had a good night?" Aro asks

"Yes your Majesty", I bite out

"Now we have a problem coven. They have gotten too powerful. I want you Isabella, Mike, Tommy, Felix, Demetri, Afton, Corin, Santiago and Alec to go and destroy the ones that won't join us", Aro says

"Where are they?" Alec asks

"Spain", Aro says

"Do I have to go?" Newton whines

"_That spoilt little brat", I think_

"Go my son. Convince the powerful ones to join us", Aro says

"Very well Father. When do we leave Master?" Felix asks

"Right now", Aro says

"_Bella will your shield work over distance?" Linnaea thinks_

"_Yes. Don't worry you are all covered", I think back_

We get into our cars and drive to Florence, Italy. We get first class seats to Spain. I have my laptop and I am sitting next to Tommy and Newton. Newton thinks I was looking up on where we are going. But I was planning a place where I can built a castle/fortress to rule fairly from. Only Tommy, Felix and Demetri could tell what I was doing.

When I find a place I make Newton, Alec, Afton, Corin and Santiago go to sleep.

"Did you find a place?" Felix asks

"Yes. There is a big land in Naples. It is up for sale look", I say showing them the picture

"It looks better then Volterra", Demetri says

"Much", Felix says

"I say we buy the land and build a Castle/Fortress there. I want to design the Castle. So I say we buy the land now and I will draw up the plans for the builders. We can ask the werewolves to help. We need to make allies with them. Caius is too dangerous I will have to destroy him soon. Maybe the werewolves will accept that as a peace offering?" I ask

"That will be good", Felix and Demetri chuckles

"I will look into that. Now I will ring the land holder of this land. I will keep them asleep. Oh and we kill Alec and Corin when we face the coven. Without those two Aro will be less powerful", I say

"What about Newton?" Tommy asks

"I want to deal with him myself later. Anyway I haven't figured out his whole power yet. I want to know that first before I kill him", I say pulling out my phone

I call the realtor of the land in Naples. They were delighted to sell it. I send I will send them a check. The land was bigger enough to cost 1,000,000 dollars. I didn't have a problem paying that. I called my children that I had when Edward first left and told them to handle the details which they said they would. I finish off everything then hide my phone and wake the idiots up.

"So Bella when are we going to do it again?" Newton asks

I put on a mask. I am going to have to do something to make him open up a bit.

"Do you want to join the mile high club?" I purr in his ear

Newton takes my hand in delight and drags me to the toilet. He locks the door and goes to kiss me when I freeze him.

"Idiot", I mutter

I make hearing effects for the vampires in first class. When I scan Newton again. I pick up something. Newton wasn't just Aro's adopted son he was Aro's son. Born from his wife who died giving birth to him. He begum a full vampire at 18. Well that is interesting. I still don't know the full extent of Newton's powers but I gather he can use the darkness and evilness around him. I shudder and pull back. I will have to find a way to stop him.

I hear the plane go into a decent so I make myself look like I had, had sex and Newton too by planting the effects and memories into his head. Once I am done I wake him up.

"How was that sugar?" I ask

"Amazing", Newton says

"Excuse me the plane is landing", the flight attendant says knocking on the door

"Coming", I call

"I am thirsty", Newton says with an evil grin

As soon as we are out of the bathroom Newton takes the flight attendants neck. We were behind the curtain so none could see. Mike bites down into her neck and starts to drink. I see red. I freeze him again and push him off the poor flight attendant.

"Listen. You haven't got much time. He drank most of your blood. I am the good type of vampire who drinks of animals. I am going to turn you into a vampire and give you the gift of self-control. When you wake up you will be with my children. They will look after you. Ok?" I ask

"Have breast cancer", the flight attendant rasps

"This will get rid of it. But it will hurt. What is your name?" I ask

"Belinda", she rasps

"I am Isabella. I am going to bite you know. May god be with you", I say biting her neck and realising my venom into her system. Before she screams I teleport her to my children telling them why happened. I was only gone for a minute. I got back and cleaned up the blood. I knew what I was going to tell Newton. I unfroze him with fake memories.

"I got rid of the body", I say smiling my eyes now red

"Good. Let's take our seats my love", Newton says

I shudder as he takes my hand and we sit back in our seats. Tommy looks at me and knows what I did.

"_You saved that woman's life", Tommy thinks_

"_Yes. But she will be in pain for the next 3 days", I think_

"_It was either that or death", Tommy thinks_

"_Maybe that is it. Maybe we can turn terminally ill people?" I think_

"_That would work. They will get a second chance", Tommy thinks_

"_I might have a look in Spain hospital. After we deal with this coven. Remember the plan", I say as we land_

"_I remember. It will go perfect", Tommy thinks_

We walk out of the airport and get into a black SUV.

"I booked us a hotel for the day. We will find them tonight", Felix says

"Good. I will spend more time with Bella", Newton says

I really hate him. I can't wait to kill him. We get to the hotel and check in to our rooms. I freeze Alec, Afton, Corin, Santiago and Mike. Felix was going to watch them as we went to the hospital after I told him my plan he liked the idea. So Demetri, Tommy and I started to the hospital when my phone rings.

"Bella", I say

"Mum. Grandpa Charlie is dying. In is now or never if you are going to change him", my son says

"I will come now. Which hospital is he in?" I ask

I memorize the address and hang up.

"I have to go and turn my father. You two check the hospital for terminally ill patients. Make a list and I'll be back in an hour and a half", I say

"Your father will be fine", Tommy says

"He will if I have anything to do about it. I am going to change him", I say

"Good luck", Demetri says

"I don't need luck", I say teleporting out to the hospital

I change my look and walk into the hospital.

"I am looking for Charlie Swan", I say to the nurse

"Are you a relative?" the nurse asks

"Yes. I am his niece", I lie

"He is on the fourth floor", the nurse says

"Thank you", I say going up to the fourth floor

I approach a doctor about my father's care. They said he had, had a heart attack. I ask to be with him for his last few hours. They agreed. I walked into his room shocked buy all the wires he was hooked up too. He looked so fragile. I shut the door and locked it and changed my appearance back to Isabella Swan. I take his hand in my cold ones.

"Daddy", I say softly

He groans

"Dad I am here. Open your eyes", I say

He does weakly and looks surprised.

"Bella?" he rasps

"Yes Daddy it is me. I would always come back for you", I say

"I am dead?" he rasps

"No. Daddy I want to give you a chose. You can see I haven't aged a day can't you?" I ask

"Yes. How?" he asks

"I am a vampire dad. I don't drink the blood of humans but those of animals. That is why my eyes are gold not red", I say

"Tell me the story of how?" he asks

I give him the short version.

"Dad I am going to give you a chose you can stay here and die in peace or I can change you into a vampire and you can stay with me into immortal life", I say

"I get to stay with you?" he rasps

"Yes. Your grandchildren will help you adjust. I am doing something important at the moment. But I will see you soon", I say

"Do it", Charlie says

"I will give you full control of your blood lust Dad. I can do that", I say

"I won't kill a human?" Charlie asks

"No never", I say

"Then do it", Charlie says

I put silencing around us.

"This will hurt. I love you Daddy. With all my heart", I say biting into his neck and pushing my venom into his failing body

I pull back and quickly pull the leads off. I touch Dad and transport him to my children and come up with a double of him. I start putting on an act.

"HELP! HELP! HIS HEART HAS STOPPED BEATING!" I fake scream

Doctors and nurses rush and to 'try' and save him. They won't because that was not him. After half an hour they stop and call time off death. They say their sorry for my loss. And I say thank you. I let them know that Billy Black will be handling the funeral. As I heard his mind coming into the hospital. I quickly leave before I could get out a smell a scent that is familiar. Angela. Ben. I follow the scent to the cancer ward and my dead heart freezes my best human friend in Forks had terminal cancer I found out by forcing her doctor to tell me. I wipe his memory and change into Bella Swan and go into the room.

"Bella", Angela says smiling weakly

Ben looks at me in shock.

"Hello Angela, Ben. I am here to help you…", I explain what I want to do

"I will live?" Angela asks

"Yes", I say

"Do you want to do this Ange?" Ben asks

"Yes I want to be with our children", Angela says

"Ben I will transform her now. You get your kids ready and I will find you and take you to my children's place. I will transform you after Angela", I say

"I love you Angela", Ben says

"I love you too Ben", Angela says

Ben leaves to go home to get his children and pack.

"You need to sign yourself out Ange", I say

"Anything to live", Angela says calling a nurse

I change form again. And watch the argument. But then Angela said she wanted to die at home. That did it she was discharged within half an hour. I helped her outside.

"We are teleporting now", I say holding her and teleporting her to my children's mansion

"Mum", Renesmee says

"This is Angela. I will be changing her now", I say

"Your changing a lot of people today", Renesmee says

"I know. They don't deserve to die. Now lets get Angela into a bed so I can change her", I say we both help Angela to a bed

"So I won't kill humans?" Angela asks as she lay down

"No. I will make it so your immune to human blood. Now this will hurt", I say positioning myself at Angela's neck

"I am ready", Angela says

"Then lets do it", I say biting into her neck

She gasps but doesn't make a sound as I push heaps of venom into her system. I pull back.

"Change her into something other than hospital clothes", I say to my daughter

"I will. And you going to get her husband and children now?" Renesmee asks

"Yes. Where is Thomas?" I ask

Thomas was Renesmee's husband a werewolf he was a true one.

"He is out back", Renesmee says

"I will take him with me", I say leaving the room

I grab Thomas and teleport to Forks to Ben and Angela's home.

"Is it done?" Ben asks as he lets me in

"Yes", I say softly

"Um Eric and his wife Katie Marshall and Tyler and Samantha. Austin my best friend is here too. I told them they what to be changed too. So we can be the old gang again", Ben says

"You told our secret?" Thomas asks

"Why did you tell them?" I hiss

"Because they wanted to know why I wasn't with Ange. Eric, Tyler, Austin, Katie, Samantha and Ella are good people and so are there wives", Ben says

"Fine. Let me question them", I say as my phone rings, "One minute…Bella"

"Bella where are you?" Tommy asks

"Things came up. I will be another hour", I say

"Ok. But we will have to go and unfreeze the idiots it is getting dark", Tommy says

"I will be there in an hour tops", I say hanging up

I go into the living room and talk to Eric and his wife Katie, Tyler and his with Samantha and Austin and his wife Ella. They were all determined to be turned into vampires. I asked about their children and they said Ben said I could make it so they don't feel bloodlust. I sigh. I guess I am going to have to change them. I feel their souls and they are not like Newton's they are good. And I only turn good souls.

"Ok we leave now. Go out the back and I will start a fire", I say

They take their children and things outside. I tell Thomas to start a fire in the fuse box and start an electrical fire. I set fake bodies in the living room and bedrooms to match all of them. The fire begins to spread and Thomas and I go outside.

"I will teleport you all now. Take hands and hold my hand", I say

Everyone holds hands and I teleport them to my children's mansion.

"Whoa this place is amazing", Eric says

"Hi I am Indigo let me show your kids to their rooms", Indigo my daughter-in-law says

"Are you going to change us now?" Austin asks

"If that is what you want", I say, "Jemmett!"

Jemmett comes down with his with Morgana a fey Lady.

"You will be in charge of everyone changing. Get Edward II to help you", I say

"Yes Mum", Jemmett says

"Come on guys I will transform you now", I say leading them to where the others were changing

Charlie, Belinda, and Angela weren't making a sound in their change. Jemmalie was over Charlie's bed wiping his forehead, Carme was over Belinda's bed wiping her forehead and Renesmee was over Angela's.

"Daughters we are about to have a few more", I say

"How many do you plan to change today?" Jemmalie asks

"Just these ones. Now lets go who first?" I ask

Ben steps forth, "I will go"

"I thought you wanted to wait till after Angela was changed?" I ask

"Maybe this way we will wake up at the same time", Ben says looking at Angela

"Ok lay down", I say

Ben does.

"This will hurt", I say moving to his neck

"I am ready. Go ahead Bella. I trust you", Ben says

"See you on the other side", I say biting his neck sending my venom into his system

I bite his wrists and ankles as well. I do the others and they are all changing.

"Call me when they wake", I say

"We will", Renesmee says

"And keep the kids away from here for now", I say

"We will", Carme says

"I have to go. I have vampires to save", I say

"Love you Mum. Oh and I am pregnant", Renesmee says

"Your what!" I ask

"Pregnant with the first human/vampire/werewolf baby", Renesmee says

"I am going to be a grandmother. Well Congratulations", I say hugging Ren

"Thanks Mum. I will keep you informed with the pregnancy", Renesmee says

"You better. Bye everyone", I say

"Bye", everyone calls as I teleport back to the hotel in Spain…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**

* * *

Bella's Children - _who they are named after - mate_

Renesmee Elizabeth Masen - _Renee + Esme - Thomas (Werewolf)_

Edward Anthony Masen II - _Edward - Isla (Shape-Shifter into an Eagle)_

Carme Carlie Masen - _Carlisle +Esme + Charlie - __Damion (Vampire)_

Jemmalie Elice Masen - _Jasper + Emmett + Rosalie + Esme + Alice - Jackson (Shape-Shifter into a wolf)_

Jemmett Charward Masen - _Jasper + Emmett + Charlie + Edward - Morgana (Fey)_


End file.
